


351: worte und träume

by Imorz



Series: 350 bis 366 [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Backstage, Gentle Kissing, Headcanon, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imorz/pseuds/Imorz
Summary: Tutur Jaebeom adalah impian Jinyoung yang terwujud.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: 350 bis 366 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587904
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	351: worte und träume

**Author's Note:**

> Hak cipta GOT7/JJ Project sepenuhnya dipegang oleh JYP Entertainment. Fiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya untuk kesenangan batin. Tidak ada keuntungan material diperoleh.

351: “ _I think I love you_.”

  
“Jinyoung- _ssi_.”

Jaebeom memperhatikan Park Jinyoung yang tiba-tiba saja dipanggil oleh salah satu staf, mereka meminta lelaki itu untuk segera mengganti pakaiannya dengan setelan panggung. Sebentar lagi waktunya grup mereka untuk tampil dan menggebrak lantai acara dengan lagu-lagu hits.

Lelaki itu mungkin tidak menyadarinya. Jaebeom sudah memaku tatapannya pada Jinyoung bahkan sebelum mereka sampai di lokasi, bahkan kemarin, bahkan kemarinnya lagi, bahkan saat ia memang benar-benar baru pertama kali dipertemukan. Ia tidak pernah menemukan kata bosan ketika melihat Jinyoung, apa pun yang Jinyoung lakukan, sekadar berdiam diri saja, ia masih terlihat menakjubkan bagi Jaebeom.

Jinyoung tidak tahu, dan tidak perlu tahu, jika buku-buku harian milik Jaebeom ketika mereka masih belia dulu banyak berisi namanya. Entah sekadar coretan asal, atau sajak manis menyanjung Jinyoung sendiri; macam-macam, dari a hingga z, hingga Jaebeom kehabisan ide ingin menuliskan apalagi tentang Jinyoung.

Jaebeom merasakan patah hati hampir setiap hari. Pelbagai bentuk dan alasan, tetapi tersangkanya selalu Jinyoung, tiada lain. Kini, ia sudah berusia matang, ingin sekali Jaebeom mengatakan semua rahasianya, dan ia tidak perlu berpikir apakah Jinyoung akan menerimanya atau sebaliknya. Pria dewasa selalu menerima keputusan entah baik atau buruk.

Dimulai dari kata-kata menggelikan yang ia ucapkan kepada Jinyoung. Aku percaya padamu, Jinyoung. Penggemar melihatnya baru beberapa kali, misalnya di acara tanda tangan. Namun, Jaebeom selalu mengatakan itu pada Jinyoung di balik kamera, di balik panggung, lewat pesan dan telepon. Jinyoung tidak pernah terlihat tidak nyaman, ia selalu menganggap hal tersebut lucu baginya.

“Jinyoung," tegur Jaebeom ketika Jinyoung tiba di ruang tunggu setelah berpakaian. Wajahnya telah selesai dirias, tubuhnya menjadi sebuah karya seni dari ujung rambut hingga kaki yang dibalut sepatu.

“Ya?" jawabnya tanpa melirik, lalu duduk persis di sebelah Jaebeom. Mengambil ponselnya dari atas meja, ia melihat hasil rias sekali lagi lewat kamera ponsel.

“Aku percaya padamu, Jinyoung- _kun_.”

Jinyoung mengernyit, kemudian terkekeh. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Jaebeom. “Kau ini kenapa, _hyung_? Berulang kali kau mengatakan hal yang sama, bukan berarti aku bosan, hanya ingin tahu kenapa."

"Aku percaya, bersamamu akan jauh lebih baik. Aku percaya denganmu—"

"Aku masih tidak mengerti?"

"—dan aku rasa aku jatuh cinta padamu."

Senyum Jinyoung sirna. Ia mencerna kalimat yang baru saja ia dengar.

Jaebeom melanjutkan. "Jatuh cinta padamu adalah salah satu hal terbaik yang pernah kuputuskan, meskipun berulang kali aku patah hati, tetapi kau tidak perlu tahu bagian yang itu. Yang perlu kau tahu, kau—selalu berada di atas segala puncak semua keinginan."

Jinyoung menegap, menoleh cepat pada Jaebeom yang masih menatap ke depan. Tidak dapat terbaca emosi apa yang berada di wajah Jaebeom, apakah ia gugup? Atau ia benar-benar tidak peduli dengan jantung Jinyoung yang melaju mirip mobil balap.

" _Hyung_ , lihat aku."

Jaebeom menoleh pelan, sekali lagi memaku tatapnya pada dua bongkah bola mata yang melihatnya seakan tidak percaya. Ia melirik pada bibir Jinyoung yang terbuka sedikit, ekspresinya benar-benar terkejut.

Jaebeom maju pelan, menutup matanya, mengecup bibir Jinyoung dua kali, mundur dan melihat kembali bagaimana wajah Jinyoung bereaksi. Dan lelaki itu masih menjadi patung.

"Memangnya semengejutkan itu?" tanya Jaebeom heran.

"Aku ... aku tidak tahu harus merespons bagaimana."

"Aku hanya mengutarakan perasaanku, bukan berarti aku mengajakmu kawin atau bagaimana, Jinyoung. Ah, dan menciummu dua kali, maaf. Hanya itu. Setelah ini kau bisa melupakannya, kalau kau anggap hal ini mengganggu."

" _Hyung_ , mana mungkin aku bisa melupakannya."

Jaebeom tertunduk, ia mengambil napas panjang. Mungkin, mungkin, ini adalah keputusan yang salah. Ia mulai mempertanyakan diri sendiri. Mungkin seharusnya ia dapat mengatakannya setelah mereka selesai tampil, atau saat mereka berada di mobil dalam perjalanan pulang.

" _Hyung_ , lihat aku," pinta Jinyoung sekali lagi. Ia menangkup wajah Jaebeom, menatap ke dalam matanya sekali lagi. "Aku tidak mungkin pernah bisa melupakannya. Ini seperti mimpi, impian, cita-cita, yang menjadi kenyataan. Kita seperti diadu dengan realita, yang kukira hanya aku sendiri yang mengalaminya, tetapi kini aku tahu kau pun merasakan hal yang kurasakan pula."

"Jinyoung, dengar. Aku tahu kau pandai merangkai kata, tapi aku tidak mengerti sepatah kata pun. Bisa jelaskan sesuai kapasitas otakku?"

"Ugh, _hyung_...."

Jinyoung menarik wajah Jaebeom, mempertemukan kedua bibir, menutup matanya dalam, menikmati kasih sayang yang selama ini ia, dan mungkin Jaebeom, inginkan sekian lama. Banyak pesan tersirat dari setiap kecupan yang tercipta; Jaebeom mengerti, Jinyoung mengerti. Maka mereka larut dalam ciuman yang lembut, mesra, memabukkan, membuat sendi-sendi lemas, isi kepala kosong, dan yang hadir hanyalah kalimat: Aku cinta padamu! Aku cinta padamu!

"Hei Jaebeom, apa kau lihat di mana _charger_ ponselku—ugh, astaga! _Please go get a room you two_!"

Itu Mark yang tiba-tiba membuka pintu dan berjengat kaget melihat dua orang tengah memadu rayu. Jaebeom segera mundur ketika Jinyoung mendorongnya, ia mengelap liur di sudut bibir; entah liurnya sendiri atau liur Jinyoung, lalu terkekeh sendiri.

Mark menatapnya kesal. "Jadi? Perasaanmu terbalas atau bagaimana?"

"Aku rasa begitu?" jawab Jaebeom lalu menoleh pada Jinyoung yang berbalik, tidak ingin memperlihatkan wajah tersipunya pada siapa pun.

"Baguslah. Aku tidak perlu lagi mendengarkan curhatanmu yang isinya hanyalah Jinyoung ini dan Jinyoung itu. Bagus, bagus." Mark masuk dan mengambil pengisi daya, "Tapi tolong, tolong sekali, lakukan yang seperti tadi itu ketika kita sudah pulang saja. Memangnya kau ingin penggemar melihat sesuatu menyembul di selangkangan kalian sementara kita bernyanyi?"

Jaebeom terkekeh. "Ya, tentu Mark- _hyung_."

"Ya, ya, ya, jangan hanya iya. Awas jika kalian masih melakukannya setelah aku menutup pintu, awas!"

Pintu tertutup. Ruangan kembali hanya tersisa ia dengan Jinyoung yang masih berbalik.

"Jinyoung?"

"Kita akan melakukannya lagi setelah pulang nanti?"

Jaebeom mengerjap. "Aku rasa?"

Jinyoung berbalik, ia berusaha sekali membuat ekspresi tenang, meski warna merah masih tersirat di sana. "K-kau mau ke apartemenku? A-atau aku yang ke apartemenmu?"

Senyum Jaebeom merekah, ia mengelus rambut Jinyoung yang sedikit berantakan padahal sudah ditata rapi. "Aku yang akan pergi ke apartemenmu nanti."

"Oh. Ya, ya, terserah saja."

"Tidak perlu gugup. Kau kan sudah pernah mencium lawan main dramamu, kenapa harus gugup denganku?"

"Karena itu berbeda, sangat berbeda! Kau tidak bisa membandingkannya dengan itu!"

"Hanya bercanda, aku tahu, aku tahu," ucap Jaebeom diakhiri tawa.

"Terima kasih sudah mengatakan semuanya. Aku merasa seperti ada duri besar tercabut dari punggungku, lega sekali."

"Aku pun merasakan hal yang sama."

Hari itu penggemar banyak sekali yang berspekulasi. Dari berbagai platform, mereka membicarakan tentang Jaebeom dan Jinyoung yang terlihat sangat bersemangat dalam penampilannya, suasanya hatinya terlihat gembira, para penggemar dapat melihat itu dengan mata tajamnya.

Kecuali Mark yang sepertinya tampak khawatir dan beberapa kali kedapatan melirik tajam dua anggota tadi.

.

.

.

Selesai.

**Author's Note:**

> saya balik lagi menebar fic jjp kecil-kecilan. salahin mereka yang diakhir tahun nemplok bener kayak lem, lemah saya. terima kasih sudah baca!


End file.
